


When God Falls

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: What If [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, One Shot Collection, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: AU what if seriesWhat if" are the two most beautiful and haunting words in any language.Billy Butcher life takes a different turn when his wife dies in a car accident before she starts working at Vought.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: What If [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When God Falls

He swerved to avoid hitting a deer. Becca went through the window. It's all Butcher can remember about the crash, or maybe it's all he chooses to remember. Butcher doesn't know or care anymore. The friends had don't call anymore, or he doesn't call them; either way, his old life is dead.

Butcher lights a cigarette; checks his phone. Stillwell said noon. She's an hour late. Not that he's in a hurry to see her. He doesn't dislike her. Butcher admires how open she is with not caring if he lives or dies or ends in prison. 

Every time Vought hires him, they always send her. Probably so if it goes tits up only he and she are left to hang out and dry. Vought was scum, but they paid well.

A year ago Becca got accepted for a job by them, back then they both believed Vought was a force for good. She never got to find out they weren't, never got to work there a single day all because he insisted they take a weekend away before she started her new job. Now she was dead, and he worked for them to do the dirty jobs they didn't want their corrupt fingerprints all over.

Life was funny sometimes. Funny and fucked up, he thinks to himself. 

* * *

"I'll have a beer, and the lady will have a glass of red wine," Butcher tells the bartender.

Madelyn Stillwell stands out here, but no one says anything. People minded their own business it was why he liked coming here. That and time didn't seem to exist in this place, day and night were irrelevant here.

Once they have their drinks, they find a quiet corner and sit down. Butcher takes a sip of beer; she doesn't touch her wine, but then she never does.

"So who does Vought want me to maim or kill this time?" Butcher asks with a grin. He doesn't mince his words. But he thinks Stillwell likes that he doesn't beat around the bush with bullshit. 

"Vought doesn't. I do," Madelyn says, for a moment she runs her finger around the rim of the glass. "Do you think you could kill a supe?".

"Well fuck me and call Shirley that wasn't what I was expecting," He replies then laughs. "But depending on the supe yeah. How much are you paying?".

"Double than your normal fee," Madelyn chugs down her wine, she never usually drinks the wine he gets her, and he hadn't expected the one time she would swig it down faster than a seventeen-year-old with their mouth attached to a keg. "But I need it done, quickly. Time is of the essence,".

"Give me the name, lists of weaknesses. And I'll see what I can do. Although this usually seems like something you get your boy Homelander to do," 

She doesn't answer him, but then Butcher didn't expect her to. Sure, he's curious, but she's paying him twice the usual amount. Butcher knows to keep his mouth shut, accept the money, do what he has to do; and if he dies trying, well he doesn't care any more than Madelyn Stillwell does.

* * *

Killing a supe isn't easy, but once you find their weakness well, it still isn't easy, but it's doable. There was never any doubt in Butcher's mind that he would be anything other than successful. 

And the body lies underneath a dirty white sheet. When he dies, Butcher hopes no-one places anything as grubby as that over him.

There is a pang of guilt that vanishes quickly as he scrubs his hands clean. The deed is complete; nothing can change it. All that was left was to get rid of the body. He had to dump it somewhere they would find it. Those were Madelyn instructions. 

Butcher is thinking in the middle of a road or maybe a warehouse, a used one where someone will stumble upon it. 

He still doesn't know why she wanted the supe dead, but for the first time in a year, he felt alive. The risk, the success, the carnage of it all making him feel more than numbness.

Butcher isn't sure if he is happy about that or not. Sure, right now he's on a high. But what happens when other emotions come back. 

The grief for Becca, what does he do when that fills every part of his mind, body, and soul. 

So far he has swerved his grief the same way he did that deer that night. 

* * *

  
Butcher switches on the TV. A beer in his hand, a TV dinner on his lap that tasted like shit, but still he eats it. It's not that he can't cook; he doesn't want to. 

The murder of a supe is breaking news. Of course, it is. The country lives and breathes for supes; they worship them the way they once did God. And when God falls, everyone wants to talk about it. Dissect every moment to see what happened. He pictures multiple generations Great Grandpa to a small child at home watching the news, unable to turn it off. 

Madelyn appears on the news, Homelander behind her like a faithful dog on an invisible leash. She gives a big solemn speech, dressed in black. Offering a reward for any information that helps lead to catching the killer. For a moment, even he buys her act, that's how convincing she is. 

At one point, her voice catches; as if she trying to stop herself from crying. She's good; the perfect actress. Vought should worry about her. It's obvious she no longer answers to them, but herself.

He takes a sip of beer, remembers to never mess with Madelyn Stillwell. 

Butcher is certain no one can trace the killing back to him. And if they did, he wonders if on the billion to one chance they did if he would tell them that Madelyn hired him. No, he thinks she would kill him before he had a chance to talk. It seemed like the type of thing she would do.


End file.
